Shockwave, Part 2
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 21 | Airdate = April 12, 2017 | Viewers = 2.89 million | Writer = Duppy Demetrius | Director = Michael M. Robin | Guests = Keegan Allen | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} Season Finale. After discovering the identity of the bomber her division has been searching for, Sharon Raydor and the Major Crimes squad struggle to determine his next target as Major Crimes heads for an explosive season finale. The Victim * Albert Luna ** Former MS 13 gang member ** Shot twice in the face at close range ** Worked as a locksmith ** Father-in-law of Cristian Ortiz * Haley Williams ** Member of the LAPD's Scientific Investigation Division (SID). ** Killed by a bomb planted in a antique radio which was placed in the crime scene. * Unnamed LAPD patrol officer ** Wounded in the blast which killed Haley Williams and fell into a coma. *** Presumably survives as Ortiz states he only killed one police officer in the bombing. * Albert Luna's family ** Targeted with a bomb at Luna's internment, unharmed. * Sharon Raydor, Michael Tao, Amy Sykes, Julio Sanchez, Louie Provenza, Buzz Watson, Wes Nolan ** Bombed at Albert Luna's gravesite by Cristian Ortiz, all unharmed. ** Bombed a second time in the LAPD's Major Crimes Division murder room, survived. * Bomb Squad's Lieutenant Capra, and several other police officers ** Bombed at the graveside, all survived * Fritz Howard ** Bombed at the Major Crimes murder room, survived * Liseth Ortiz ** Ortiz's ex-wife ** Murdered Joseph Euley ** Bombed at the graveside and Major Crimes murder room, survived both murder attempts * Joseph Euley ** Murdered by Liseth Ortiz after breaking up with her ** Murder pinned on Cristian Ortiz who served eleven years in prison on a manslaughter deal * Cristian Ortiz ** Framed by his wife for the murder of Joseph Euley ** Spent eleven years in prison for a crime he didn't commit The Suspects *Cristian Ortiz **Former Marine Lieutenant **Stole up to ten pounds of C4 from Camp Pendleton **Served eleven years in prison for manslaughter after supposedly killing Joseph Euley, his wife's lover **Claimed to his cellmate Lewis Wilks that he was innocent despite taking a deal until the day of his release **Former son-in-law of Albert Luna **Told Lewis Wilks that his wife murdered her lover and framed him **Wants revenge on both his wife and the system that did him wrong *Franklin Dwayne Pearl **Arrested in 2009 for armed robbery, released six months before **Left a partial fingerprint on the vase containing the cemetery bomb **Unknowingly sold Ortiz dozens of objects from his thrift store that could be turned into bombs *Liseth Ortiz **Murdered her lover Joseph Euley for breaking up with her **Framed ex-husband Cristian Ortiz for the murder **As a result of her actions, Cristian spent eleven years in prison on a manslaughter deal Evidence *Fragments of the vase containing the cemetery bomb *Partial fingerprint on the vase from Franklin Dwayne Pearl *Information from Pearl and Lewis Wilks *Autopsy review of Joseph Euley by Doctor Morales *Information from Liseth Ortiz *Cell phone shells recovered from Ortiz's storage locker Closing the Case Guest Cast * Keegan Allen (Aiden Reed) Recurring * Jon Tenney (Acting Assistant Chief of Operations Fritz Howard) * Leonard Roberts (Commander Leo Mason) * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) * Kathe Mazur (DDA Andrea Hobbs) Locations Episode Notes *This episode was the 200th of The Closer and Major Crimes combined. *While considering calling Cristian, Sharon says that the last time she called a suspect they jumped off a balcony. This is a reference to the events of . Promotions *Commander Leo Mason is promoted to the rank of Assistant Chief and promotes Sharon Raydor to the rank of Commander. Fritz Howard subsequently returns to his job as Deputy Chief in charge of the Special Operations Bureau. *After the promotions, Mason sits Raydor down to discuss changing Major Crimes "into something better." Rusty and Gus *Gus declines his promotion, but is angry with everything in their relationship being focused on Rusty. *Rusty visits Gus' boss and learns that his suspicions are correct that the man's actions are due to a romantic interest in Gus who has repeatedly rejected him due to his relationship with Rusty. He suggests Rusty is holding Gus back. *At the end of the episode, Rusty encourages Gus to take the Napa job, though he will remain in LA. While Rusty promises to maintain a long-distance relationship with Gus, he privately seems to believe that its the end for them. Trivia *Two of the items seen to be recovered intact from the bombed murder room are Provenza's money jar and a bobble-head of Provenza. After seeing the latter, Julio jokes, "Roaches, rats and Provenza. They can survive anything." In its confirmed that Provenza's printer survived as well and it and the money jar see continued use. *The promotion scene of Sharon Raydor to Commander somewhat mirrors the promotion of Commander William Adama to Rear Admiral in the SyFy series Battlestar Galactica. Both promotions are unexpected for the character who both admit to having long since lost hope of receiving them and both scenes include Mary McDonnell who plays both Sharon Raydor and President Laura Roslin on Battlestar Galactica. In the case of Battlestar Galactica, McDonnell's character was the one giving the unexpected promotion instead of receiving it. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale